The primary mission of the MBS Program is to develop and implement methods to increase the numbers and quality of minority persons engaged in Health Sciences Research. The objectives are: 1) to increase the numbers and quality of minority health scientists; 2) to strengthen the capability of minority programs cooperating with universities to provide health career opportunities to their students and to conduct research in Health Sciences. This will be accomplished by providing access to research through projects developed to include minority students. Students will be trained in research laboratory techniques and scientific methodology. Several minority researchers will provide role models for students in the research projects which will also serve to strengthen the support and motivation of minority students to pursue research careers. The Fond du Lac Reservation will provide the community support and commitment to research as a viable career field for American Indian and minority students. A number of the proposed research projects involve minority researchers who will be utilizing the resources of the Indian community to develop research projects which will yield relevant material for further community study or as a basis for planning activities. Other research projects are geared toward less direct causal research which will benefit students by serving to acquaint them with a variety of research subjects, techniques and researchers themselves.